


Point C

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Noah Stilinski is a bad parent, Stiles Stilinski flips his lid, stiles has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott leaves Stiles without back up again. This time it has deadly consequences.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 300
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Point C

Stiles had explained the plan a dozen times at least. He had used really small words too because he knew anything more complicated than kindergarten-level words would go over Scott's head. The rest of the pack had rolled their eyes when he had used Legos to show how the plan worked but Scott had been totally excited.

Not that his excitement helped Stiles at this moment. He was making his way to entry point C without Scott who should have been his backup because Scott had a date he couldn't postpone. Stiles had rolled his eyes and send back a message where he called the True Alpha a coward and that he did not support him anymore because this was getting ridiculous.

While Stiles used his magic to shield himself from the eyes and weapons of the hunters whose compound they were currently raiding, the Nemeton rose to do Stiles' biding. When he pulled his support away from Scott the man's Alpha Spark fizzled out and his wolf howled, trashed, and snarled at the betrayal Scott had heaped on the pack. It ripped the former Alpha apart from inside out while he was fucking one of his side-chicks since both Kira and Allison were otherwise occupied.

The raid went off without a hitch. Especially when Peter, who had been sneaking right into the hunter's dorms, rose back to Alpha again and ripped apart the hunters that tried to kill him. 

Allison ordered the Argent hunters to clean up the bodies and take away any weapons they found. 

When nothing remained, Stiles used his magic to burn the compound to the ground while his pack surrounded and shielded him.

»I think a pack bond is missing,« Isaac muttered while staring into the flames dancing in front of them.

Most of the pack shrugged but both Stiles and Peter thought about it and tested the bonds.

»Scott's is missing,« Stiles murmured, knowing the whole pack could hear him. He was leaning back against Peter's chest while the Alpha scent marked his neck with his hands resting against his stomach.

»What do you think happened to McCall?«, Peter asked.

Stiles shrugged.

»I don't know and to tell the truth … I don't fucking care. He left me without back up again, because he wanted to fuck someone. Whatever happened, he deserved it«

OoO

Two days later Sheriff Noah Stilinski asked his son to come to the station. He pulled him into his office, closed the door, and asked him when he had last seen Scott.

Stiles shrugged. 

»Pack meeting two weeks ago,« Stiles responded.

Noah looked startled.

»What? You haven't seen your best friend in two weeks?« he asked.

Stiles snorted.

»Dad … Scott stopped being my best friend a long time ago. Ever since he got juiced up and popular he would ask me to meet only to never show up or I would get a message he had forgotten he had a date planned. I don't even call him anymore because he sends me directly to voice mail. More than once he could have gotten me killed with his shit. Hell. Two days ago he left me without backup for the raid we've been planning for weeks because he wanted to get his dick wet more than help the pack he supposedly leads,« he ranted all the while asking himself just how oblivious the adults in this fucking town were.

»So you don't know where he was two days ago?«

Stiles shook his head and showed his father his message timeline with Scott. »Here … that's the last I've heard from him. And for all, I care he could drop dead. He would be just as much help as he always is in that state«

The Sheriff stared at his callous words but Stiles really had had enough.

»So why are we talking about Scott McCall, the perfect son you always wanted to have, DAD?« Stiles was angry and he knew even though they were in the Sheriff's office their conversation was recorded. 

Noah gulped. 

»Scott died two days ago … the coroner says he was ripped apart from inside out and no one knows how or why,« he said.

Stiles blinked and shrugged a moment later. He was so fed up with Scott and his business he didn't even care that he had really died. 

»It was quite possibly his wolf. He betrayed his pack time and time again. He whored us out, belittled us, hurt us emotionally and physically, he used and abused us and was never there when we really needed him. Even Isaac's father who was an abusive piece of shit did better by his son than Scott ever did. So I wouldn't be surprised if his wolf had torn him to pieces,« Stiles said and stood from where he had sat down. »I'm sure you have to help Melissa take care of Scott's funeral or whatever … count me and the pack out«

»You won't pay your respects? Stiles, I taught you better.«

Stiles snorted.

»No. You did not teach me anything. When mom got ill you began to work more to pay the bills. I understood and kept her company at the hospital. When she died, you crawled into a bottle as soon as you were not at work. I barely have seen you since she died. If I remember correctly I have seen you for a total of 14 days during the last 12 years. As for paying Scott my respects … he never respected me. He always belittled me, didn't care when I got hurt. I was on death's door more than once because he ignored my calls or simply did not care to notice just how injured I was. So forgive me but I wouldn't have cared enough to piss on him if someone lit him on fire,« Stiles opened the door before he gave his parting shot.

»Just so you know … I moved out two years ago and you still did not notice, dad«

Silence reigned. Stiles left.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
